The Eclipse: Chapter 1
by A- R O G U E- S P I R I T
Summary: This is about a girl named Eliana. She attends a spy school finding love and she trains to be an Agent. She becomes the best student in her class when suddenly. Professional Agents threated to blow up a whole city, New York...What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

The Eclipse

By: Emily

Chapter 1

"You cannot be serious! Please just be joking with me!!!" She begged to her mother and father of who were sitting on the couch cross legged. Her father was a rather plump man with bulging brown eyes and spiky black hair. His intimidating eyes floated over Eliana as she stared at him in utter horror. Her mother on the other hand, was a tall skinny woman with black waist length hair and soft dark blue eyes as if they were an ocean.

"I know you don't want to go ALL the way out to North Carolina to go with your Aunt Jenny and leave all of your friends, but it is for the best sweetheart." Her mother's soft squeak like voice emerged from her moving lips.

Eliana sighed in triumph from her mother's soft voice. When she put on that soft voice of hers she always tended to win with Eliana. _I know what I'll do!_ Eliana thought with a devilish smile making its way on her lips, _I will be a rebel and just sit there not going to Aunt Jenny's!!! PERFECT!_ She looked at her parents.

"No.", she simply stated stomping up to her room in the attic. She slid the door open than climbed into her room slamming the door closed then locking it.

"Crap….I don't have a bathroom up here, nor do I have anything to do." She glanced at the bucket in her room full of her old childish toys. Then she looked at her TV.

"Yep, I'm set." She turned on the television sitting back on her soft bed in the back of the room watching the screen before she practically screamed when a foot came flying through her door.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO MY DOOR?!!!" Eliana rushed over to the now broken door with the shape of a foot in it. She glared down at her older brother, Cole. Just because he was 7 years older than her, he thought that he had the right to do anything he wanted to her. He smirked at her.

"Dinners ready." His low voice replied in a rather sarcastic tone.

"What the heck, Cole!!!!!! YOU ARE PAYING FOR THAT!" Eliana growled angrily at him.

"Ugh! What's with all of the—COLE!!! YOU KILLED HER DOOR!" Cole's girlfriend went up to the door and rubbed it sadly. She had complete and utter control of Cole and she grinned at him. "You can replace this now before you eat dinner." Leanne said with a smile and she looked at Eliana.

"Let's eat while Cole here fixes your door."

Eliana giggled happily and jumped out of her room with Leanne towards the kitchen. "You rock, Leanne."

Leanne smirked at her. "I try." They both walked into the kitchen and Eliana's parents were eating silently at the table, her mom sucking the spaghetti into her mouth and her father eating the spaghetti like a cow. Leanne sat in front of her mother while Eliana sat in front of her father. She was rethinking this North Carolina thing…

Honestly, her parents wanted to get rid of her and she knew it because of all of the trouble she had been in at school…Cole wasn't her real biological brother nor her parents her biological parents. Eliana was told when she was 6 that her parents had died in a car crash but she knew better. She knew it was because they were spies and they died on a mission for they had revealed to her that they were spies right before they died.

Eliana had always wanted to be a spy and she planned on being one when she got older but she had never really found the right school or anything that involved spying. An idea burst into her head as if idea lightning just had struck her. She knew that her Aunt is a spy too! Maybe she could find a school for Eliana and she could be a spy like her parents!!!! She cleared her throat at the table.

"Everyone, I would like to make an announcement." Eliana said puffing her chest out as if she were a judge in the court and these were her fellow jurors. "I plan on moving to North Carolina, like you said for a few months."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leanne, Eliana's mother, and father all spit out the spaghetti in their mouths, the spaghetti noodles flew onto the table and they all started coughing like crazy wiping off their mouth.

"Are you serious?", asked Leanne staring at her in disbelief. In all of her years of knowing Eliana, she never gave in. Eliana nodded cheerfully. She looked at her mother and father's bewildered faces.

"I want to leave ASAP too. That would be sweet, like tomorrow or something! I can pack really fast since I don't have much stuff." Eliana shrugged dismissively.

"Go pack your things.", Croaked out her father's low, squeaky voice. Eliana shrugged standing up then putting her plate into the sink she skipped off towards her room. She saw Cole slowly walking down the steps glaring at her. Eliana smirked and stuck her tongue out at him going up to her room. She willingly started throwing all of her folded clothes into the duffel bag smiling happily. She could finally get away from this stupid family and go become a spy!

She finished in around an hour and then started picking up another bag putting all of her cosmetics into it before she heard a soft knock on her door. Eliana immediately recognized it as Leanne's knock for she had always knocked very quiet while the others banged like her door was a punching bag.

"Come on in Leanne!" Eliana smiled at the door waiting for Leanne to walk into the sliding door. She heard it slide and Leanne stepped into the room watching Eliana pack.

"Hey girly, so….You actually are going aren't you?" Eliana could tell there was a little disappointment in Leanne's voice, maybe because she expected Eliana to fight back?

"Yeah I am! I'm going to North Carolina and I'm going to ask my Aunt to send me to a spy school! I have always wanted to be a spy." Eliana couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. A smile flickered on Leanne's face.

"You and your spy plans…I have to go right now back home so I just wanted to hug you goodbye and tell you to call me. I swear if you don't call me I will keep calling you no matter how many times until you pick up that damn phone of yours!" Leanne giggled. Eliana laughed and hugged Leanne.

"You have always been the sister I never had." Eliana said still with her arms wrapped around Leanne. Leanne smiled and let go of Eliana after they hugged each other for a little bit.

"Take care of yourself Eliana." With that, Leanne left the room. Eliana squealed knowing that her parents would get her on a flight tomorrow flopping onto her bed and turning on the TV. Oddly enough there was a show going on about spies from the past and Eliana watched it curiously. After a little while a loud pounding was heard on her door.

"Come in, dad." Eliana said slightly groaning. She didn't feel like talking to her rather annoying father. He appeared into the room and walked over to Eliana's bed sitting on it.

"Your Aunt says that you can go tomorrow, we have booked a flight for you in the morning. Get good rest." Eliana's father strode back out of the room turning off the light. Eliana shrugged continuing to watch the program. After around an hour or two Eliana drifted off to sleep….


End file.
